Farewell
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Sequel of "Be With You"/Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka berpisah, bahkan sudah tak lagi saling mengingat. Ketika mereka kembali dipertemukan, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?/KitaokaxGorou slight KitaokaxAsakura.


_Selamat tinggal, senpai_

**Farewell**

**A Kamen Rider Ryuuki Fanfiction**

**Written By Gokudera J. Vie**

**Kamen Rider Ryuuki ****Toei Company and Ishimori Production**

**BoyxBoy. Alternate Universe. Out of Character. Sequel of Be With You. Don't like? Don't read!**

Sinar pagi yang menembus kaca jendela menyirami wajah Kitaoka Shuuichi, seorang pengacara muda dan tampan berumur 28 tahun, yang tengah tertidur pulas. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena siraman cahaya tersebut membuat Kitaoka mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya hingga kedua kelopaknya itu terbuka. Ditengah mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya Kitaoka melirik jam dinding yang sengaja dipasang di atas pintu kamarnya.

Pukul delapan pagi.

Pantas saja sudah seterang ini, pikirnya sembari menegakkan tubuhnya dan tengah mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Di saat seperti inilah dia mulai memikirkan untuk memiliki asisten [yang tentunya] yang waras, tidak seperti asistennya terakhir kali yang sama sekali tidak bisa di andalkan. Dan Kitaoka mulai merasa pusing mengingat asisten terakhirnya yang bernama Asano Megumi dengan berbagai macam kelakuan wanita itu yang merepotkan.

Lima menit berlalu tanpa Kitaoka melakukan apapun, dirinya memang sedang tidak berminat untuk melakukan apapun, membuat pikirannya tertuju pada mimpinya semalam. Hari ini dia memang bermimpi aneh sekali, bermimpi tentang seorang anak kecil, seumuran 15 tahun, yang tengah menggendong anak anjing berbulu coklat.

Brrrrr...

Mengingat pandangan mata tajam anak dalam mimpinya itu membuat Kitaoka bergidik, tampak begitu tajam hingga terasa menakutkan. Kemudian anak dalam mimpinya itu berbalik setelah berkata, "selamat tinggal.". Entah siapa anak dalam mimpinya itu, perasaan Kitaoka tidak enak saat membayangkannya.

Entah bagaimana, Kitaoka tahu dia pernah bertemu anak itu, hanya saja Kitaoka tidak ingat dan tidak bisa mengingat kapan dan dimana. Lagi pula, kenapa juga sampai terbawa mimpi? Kembali Kitaoka mengacak rambutnya.

Dia berubah pikiran, dia memutuskan bekerja hari ini. Jadi Kitaoka turun dari ranjangnya yang besar dan nyaman itu, berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mulai menyiapkan diri untuk memulai hari. Prinsip Kitaoka Shuuichi adalah harus selalu tampak tampan dan menawan kapanpun dan dimanapun, terutama di depan klien. Dan wanita.

# # #

Brugh!

Yura Gorou meletakkan sekarung besar terigu di lantai dapur toko roti tempatnya bekerja sekaligus tempat tinggalnya. Setelah itu dia mengelap peluh yang mengalir di dahinya, sementara matanya melirik jam dinding di ruangan itu.

Pukul setengah sembilan pagi. Kurang lebih satu setengah jam lagi toko akan buka.

Baru juga berpikir seperti itu, pintu besi dapur tersebut terbuka, menampilkan sesosok kakek berpakaian koki _pastry_ memasuki ruangan.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Gorou," sapa kakek itu begitu melihat sosok Gorou sudah terlebih dahulu berada di dalam ruangan. "Rajin seperti biasa, eh?"

Gorou tersenyum lebar, bukan sekedar menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk formalitas, tapi sebuah senyuman tulus yang terkesan merendah. Kalau Gorou yang dulu mungkin tak akan mau susah payah tersenyum, mungkin dia hanya akan terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi, kakek," kata Gorou membalas sapaan sang kakek tadi. "Aku bukan rajin, hanya saja kalau aku tidak segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini," Gorou melambaikan tangannya. "Kakek nanti bisa kerepotan. Dan aku tidak mau merepotkan orang-orang rumah ini lebih dari selama ini."

Hening sebentar, kemudian si kakek meninju bahu Gorou, sepertinya cukup keras karena Gorou mengaduh.

"Untuk apa itu?" tanya Gorou bingung sambil memegangi bahunya.

Kakek itu memasang wajah kesal. "Itu gara-gara kau bicara yang aneh-aneh tahu!" sekali lagi kakek itu memukul Gorou, kali ini menjitak kepala pria berumur 23 tahun itu. "Mana mungkin kami kerepotan, kau itu satu-satunya cucu kami yang berharga tahu! Jadi jangan berkata seperti itu lagi kalau tidak mau kami pukul, mengerti?"

Gorou rupanya agak tercengang mendengar pernyataan itu. "Baik, aku mengerti, kakek," kata Gorou pelan.

Si kakek tersenyum. "Hehe... anak baik," pujinya. "Nah, ayo kita bekerja! Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, bisa-bisa nanti saat pelanggan datang tidak ada yang bisa kita sediakan."

Jadi Gorou segera mengambil celemeknya, mencuci tangan dan mulai membantu kakeknya itu memanggang kue yang hendak dijual di toko. Hari ini pun dia akan bekerja dengan giat.

# # #

"Ohayou, Kitaoka," sapa Asakura sambil mengambil roti bakar di piring Kitaoka. "Tumben kau bangun pagi?" kemudian menghabiskan potongan roti itu dengan cepat.

Kitaoka memasang wajah kesal, dia memang selalu kesal tiap kali melihat tingkah teman masa kuliahnya itu [itupun kalau mereka bedua bisa dibilang berteman]. Segera saja Kitaoka kehilangan nafsu makannya dan meletakkan pisau beserta garpunya di meja, dengan cara yang cukup kasar karena menghasilkan bunyi gebrakan.

Cuek, Asakura mengambil sisa makanan dari piring Kitaoka.

Kitaoka membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet, matanya menatap Asakura yang selama sebulan ini [sejak Kitaoka membantunya keluar dari penjara] suka datang pagi-pagi ke rumahnya untuk _numpang _sarapan dan menggganggu kesehariannya dengan mengikutinya kemana pun.

Dan tiba-tiba Kitaoka teringat sesuatu.

"Hei, Asakura!" panggil Kitaoka.

Asakura membalas panggilan itu dengan tatapan tajam, mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah dan tangannya masih sibuk mengambil makanan. Orang satu ini memang tidak suka diganggu apabila sedang makan, meski pun makanan yang dia makan adalah makanan orang lain.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bekerja sebagai _bodyguard_ku?"

Asakura berhenti mengunyah. "Ha?" katanya. Aneh baginya mendengar Kitaoka yang membencinya memintanya sebagai _bodyguard_.

"Kurasa kau dengar pernyataanku tadi dengan cukup jelas," kata Kitaoka. "Dilihat dari caramu bertarung, apalagi kau mantan Yakuza, bisa dipastikan kalau kau ini kuat. Kemudian, aku juga tidak mau ada orang yang makan di tempatku tanpa bayar. Jadi, bayarlah makanan yang kau makan di rumahku selama sebulan ini dengan tubuhmu!"

Asakura menatap Kitaoka seolah Kitaoka sedang sakit, kemudian tiba-tiba saja Asakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sudah kuduga dari dulu kalau kau itu menarik, Kitaoka Shuuichi," kata Asakura setelah berhenti tertawa. Beberapa detik kemudian, Asakura mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kitaoka. "Mungkin gara-gara sifatmu yang menarik itulah... aku menyukaimu."

Giliran Kitaoka yang menatap Asakura dengan aneh. Asakura hanya tersenyum [nyengir] melihat reaksi Kitaoka lalu beranjak berdiri sambil mengambil sepotong lagi roti dari piring. Asakura pun berlalu.

"Kutunggu kau di depan, bos!" kata Asakura sambil melambaikan tangannya yang memegang roti.

Kitaoka hanya bisa menggumam kesal melihat kelakuan itu, berharap bahwa segila apa pun Asakura, tidak akan membuatnya se-stress saat bersama Megumi.

# # #

"Ren! Menurutmu enaknya beli yang mana? Yang keju atau coklat?"

"Hhhnnn... terserah padamu, baka-Shinji!"

Gorou nyaris memutar matanya menyaksikan dua orang anak SMA yang sedari tadi ribut menentukan hendak membeli roti yang mana. Dilihatnya anak berambut coklat sebahu yang bernama Shinji benar-benar polos dan objek penindasan yang menyenangkan, karena sedari tadi si anak berambut hitam cepak bernama Ren akan diam-diam tersenyum setelah mengerjai Shinji dan membuat pemuda yang lebih pendek itu kesal.

_Dasar anak muda_, batin Gorou.

Meski pun Gorou pernah muda juga, sekarang pun dia masih muda sebenarnya, Gorou tidak pernah ingat bermain bersama teman seusianya saat pulang sekolah atau pada event-event lainnya karena begitu lulus SMP dulu Gorou memang langsung berangkat ke Amerika untuk bersekolah di sekolah khusus koki. Yang dia ingat hanyalah betapa keras dia belajar kuliner di luar negeri selama lima tahun terakhir itu. Makanya, meski sekarang Gorou sedang bantu-bantu di toko kue kakeknya, Gorou tidak hanya pintar membuat kue tapi juga aneka sajian _appetizer_ dan _main dish_.

Ah,... kalau diingat-ingat lebih jauh lagi, dulu...

"Permisi, kami mau membayar," suara Shinji menyadarkan Gorou dari lamunannya.

"Ah, baiklah," ujar Gorou kemudian menghitung total harga kue-kue yang dibeli Shinji. "Silahkan. Jumlahnya 120 yen," ujarnya kemudian, menyerahkan kue yang sudah dibungkus plastik kepada Shinji.

Shinji membayarnya dan mengambil kue yang diulurkan Gorou. "Terima kasih," katanya sambil tersenyum. Gorou langsung tahu kenapa Ren senang sekali menggoda pemuda satu ini.

"Silahkan datang lagi," kata Gorou yang dibalas anggukan Shinji dan Ren.

Kedua pemuda itu pun menuju pintu keluar dan pergi, dengan diawasi Gorou. Dan Gorou mulai membayangkan hal yang lain,... kalau saja kakeknya tidak tiba-tiba keluar dan menyuruhnya ganti _shift_.

"Gorou, kau kerja di depan saja, biar kasirnya kakek yang jaga," ujar kakeknya.

Gorou tersenyum simpul sambil mengangguk bersemangat. "Baik," jawabnya, mulai meninggalkan tempatnya dan berjalan keluar.

Yang dimaksud kerja di depan tidak lebih dari pada menyapu halaman. Toko yang menarik perhatian pengunjung adalah toko yang bersih. Itulah prinsip kakeknya, yang sekarang juga menjadi prinsip Gorou.

Baru saja Gorou membuka pintu samping, tempat lewat para pegawai, sebuah mobil berwarna silver berhenti tepat di depan toko. Gorou hanya memperhatikan ketika seorang pria yang kelihatan kasar, berambut berantakan, dan memakai pakaian bermotif kulit ular keluar dari kursi penumpang mobil itu. Si pria itu memasuki toko kue milik kakeknya. Hal itu membuat Gorou sedikit khawatir sampai-sampai kerutan muncul di ruang di antara dahinya.

Gorou tetap berdiri di tempatnya selama lebih dari dua menit dan pria tadi tidak juga keluar. Kekhawatiran Gorou meningkat. Setelah berdecak kesal akhirnya Gorou memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan di dalam. Tapi belum juga dia melangkah selangkah, pintu kursi pengemudi dari pada mobil tadi terbuka.

Seseorang berpakaian rapi, kontras dengan seseorang sebelumnya, keluar dari sana dengan wajah kesal. Menyusul temannya tadi yang masuk lebih dulu ke dalam toko.

Gorou membeku, melupakan niatnya untuk melihat keadaan kakeknya.

"Senpai?" bisiknya, lebih kepada diri sendiri yang merasa tidak yakin.

... kalau diingat-ingat lagi... dulu sekali, Gorou mempunyai teman, seorang anak yang lebih dua tahun dari pada dirinya.

"Kitaoka-senpai?" Gorou bertanya sambil menatap pintu masuk toko.

Gorou segera berlari memasuki toko. Tapi belum juga dia memutar kenop pintu, Gorou berhenti. Dahinya berkerut dan wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia tengah bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sudah lebih dari delapan tahun berlalu, Gorou tidak yakin apakah Kitaoka-senpai tersebut masih mengingatnya, seperti Gorou mengingatnya, ataukah sudah sejak lama sekali melupakannya. Lagi pula, Gorou sudah ingkar janji dan pergi tanpa pamit. Kalaupun Kitaoka-senpai mengingatnya, akankah dia memaafkan Gorou?

Pikiran itulah yang sekiranya sedang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

Dengan wajah seolah sedang membuat keputusan yang sangat berat, Gorou menurunkan tangannya dan berbalik.

_Sudahlah,_ batinnya, _tidak usah saja. Daripada aku yang sakit hati nanti_. Dalam hatinya diam-diam menyetujui sisi pikirnya yang berpikir bahwa dirinya hanya pengecut.

Cklek...

Gorou mendengar suara kenop yang di putar. Segera ia membalik badannya agar wajahnya tak terlihat.

"Hei, Shuuichi, kau ini cepat sekali marah ya. Ayo makan roti ini biar tidak marah-marah terus," Gorou mendengar suara orang yang datang bersama Kitaoka berbicara.

"Kita ini sudah terlambat dan kau masih saja bercanda," ujar Kitaoka dengan nada marah.

Suara pintu mobil dibuka terdengar. Suaranya ketika tertutup juga terdengar. Suara keduanya yang masih bertengkar juga terdengar sampai suara mesin mobil yang dinyalakan menenggelamkannya. Bahkan ketika mobil itu pergi menjauh, Gorou masih mendengarkan sampai suara itu menghilang.

# # #

Sehari, tiga hari, seminggu.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Gorou melihat Kitaoka. Keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya, harapannya agar secara ajaib Kitaoka mampir lagi ke toko ini tidak terjadi. Hal itu membuatnya terus-terusan melamun dan menghela nafas sampai-sampai yang melihat dibuat khawatir karenanya.

"Gorou," panggil kakeknya.

Gorou yang sedang menguleni adonan menoleh dengan tidak bersemangat. "Ya, kakek?" tanya Gorou sambil tersenyum.

Kakeknya menghela nafas melihat senyum itu. Baginya yang terbiasa melihat senyum bersemangat Gorou, senyum yang saat ini sedang ditampilkan oleh cucunya itu adalah sebuah senyuman lemah agar orang-orang sekitarnya tidak menaruh curiga.

"Kau boleh ambil libur besok," kata kakeknya dengan nada 'aku tidak mau dibantah'.

Gorou mengenal nada itu. Jadi tanpa bertanya-tanya lagi dia mengangguk kemudian kembali bekerja.

Kakek Gorou kembali diam-diam memperhatikan cucunya. Inilah yang selalu membuatnya khawatir. Gorou adalah orang yang tidak suka menceritakan masalahnya pada orang lain, tipe yang akan menanggung semuanya sendiri. Sama seperti saat orang tuanya meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, Gorou tidak melakukan apa-apa dan tetap melaksanakan kegiatan sehari-harinya seperti biasa. Orang mengatakan itu tidak berperasaan, tapi kakeknya mengatakan itu belum bisa menerima. Sampai-sampai kakeknya memutuskan secara sepihak untuk mengirim Gorou ke Amerika, menjauhkannya sementara dari negara Gorou kembali dari Amerika, betapa bersyukurnya kakeknya melihat Gorou bisa tersenyum lagi, melihat dia begitu bersemangat bekerja sambil belajar di tokonya ini.

Sekali lagi kakeknya menghela nafas. Apa lagi kali ini yang membuat anak itu murung? Dia bertanya-tanya. Dia hanya berharap masalah itu bukanlah masalah yang akan membebani Gorou terlalu lama dan bisa diselesaikan dalam satu hari libur yang dia berikan besok.

# # #

Danau biru yang dipenuhi oleh perahu-perahu bebek, kursi-kursi taman tempat pasangan-pasangan duduk berdua, lapangan rumput luas tempat anak-anak bermain, dan taman bunga mini yang ditanami beraneka macam dan warna bunga-bunga indah. Gorou sampai ingin tersenyum melihat semuanya. Dari dulu Gorou memang selalu suka melewati jalan setapak di taman ini, jalan setapak yang tersambung dengan jalan menuju SMP-nya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mendapat hari libur sejak kembali dari Amerika, jadi dia memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat kota yang sudah bertahun-tahun dia tinggalkan ini dan menyapa beberapa kenalan lama juga guru-gurunya semasa dia bersekolah di Jepang. Sesekali dia akan mampir ke tempat-tempat yang sering dia kunjungi, misalnya kafe di dekat taman atau toko peralatan olahraga, kemudian mengajak pemiliknya mengobrol. Walaupun tidak pernah memiliki teman dekat yang diajak bermain sepulang sekolah, tapi Gorou cukup akrab dengan orang-orang dari tempat-tempat yang sering dia kunjungi.

Sesampainya di sekolah, seperti tujuannya, Gorou langsung pergi ke ruang guru dan menyalami satu persatu gurunya. Yang di luar dugaan, ternyata guru-gurunya masih mengingat dirinya. Padahal menurut Gorou dia bukanlah anak yang terlalu menonjol untuk diingat guru-guru.

"Itu karena kau adalah pemegang nilai tertinggi untuk pelajaran olahraga," kata guru olahraganya. "Juga tidak pernah membuat masalah."

Ternyata tanpa sepengetahuan Gorou, dia telah dilabeli sebagai murid teladan.

Keluar dari lingkungan sekolah, ada satu tempat lagi yang ingin dikunjungi oleh Gorou. Tempat itu...

... tempat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kitaoka.

Saat itu orang tuanya baru saja meninggal. Dibilang sedih juga sikapnya biasa saja, dibilang tidak sedih juga dia merasa kehilangan. Bisa dibilang perasaannya saat itu sedang berada di awang-awang, tak jelas mau dibawa kemana. Dia sedang merasa ingin sendirian untuk kembali menata perasaannya, jadi sepulang sekolah dia tidak langsung pulang melainkan mencari tempat untuk sendirian. Gorou memiliki kebiasaan memungut kucing atau anjing yang ditelantarkan kemudian mencarikan mereka pemilik yang baru. Kebetulan saat sedang mencari tempat untuk sendirian, dia menemukan anak anjing yang ditelantarkan yang tentu saja kemudian dipungutnya. Sambil menggendong anak anjing itu dia kembali mencari tempat untuk sendirian.

Berjalan... berjalan... berjalan...

Sampai dia menemukan bangunan besar di tempat sepi yang jarang dilewati orang, jenis tempat yang akan menarik orang melakukan kejahatan. Tapi, kalau tidak salah, seingatnya di belakang gedung ini ada sebuah gang kecil yang tak terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri, gang itu terapit oleh tembok dan pagar kawat. Gorou mengetahuinya karena jalan yang sering dia lewati berada di seberang bangunan ini, dipisahkan oleh sungai lebar. Gorou menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari celah masuk ke belakang gedung itu kemudian menemukan celah seukuran badan anak SMU. Dilewatinya celah itu. Sekeluarnya dari celah itu, itulah pertemuannya dengan Kitaoka Shuuichi, seorang remaja SMU yang sedang berusaha mengumpulkan nafas akibat dikejar-kejar musuhnya di sekolah. Sosok paling menyebalkan yang pernah Gorou kenal.

Tapi hanya awalnya saja. Orangnya tidak jujur, seenaknya sendiri, narsis, tapi ternyata dia juga orang yang kesepian. Gorou tidak bisa meninggalkan orang yang seperti anak anjing terlantar itu. Lama kelamaan, bukan rasa sebal lagi yang dia rasakan saat mendengar Kitaoka membicarakan diri sendiri, tapi malah dia akan diam-diam tersenyum saat Kitaoka mulai bercerita. Yang paling ingin membuat Gorou tertawa adalah padahal Kitaoka lebih tua dari pada dirinya tapi yang tampak adalah dia yang mengurus Kitaoka. Bahkan Gorou sudah berjanji agar selalu ada di samping anak manja itu.

Tidak sampai tiga bulan, janji itu terlanggar. Gorou terpaksa pergi ke Amerika tanpa memberi kabar, tanpa mengucapkan perpisahan, bahkan Gorou sendiri tidak memiliki waktu untuk bereaksi atas kepindahannya yang mendadak itu. Seiring waktu yang dia lalui di Amerika, sosok Kitaoka dalam ingatannya sudah memudar. Saat melihat pria itu di toko tempo hari, mungkin Gorou sempat bimbang dan galau, tapi sekarang dia merasa itu benar-benar bodoh. Mereka hanya mengenal sejenak, saling melupakan, dan memiliki kehidupan masing-masing. Tidak ada alasan untuk mengusik satu sama lain sekarang.

Hari ini dia datang sekedar mengenang, besok dia akan kembali melupakan. Lagipula, tampaknya Kitaoka sudah memiliki seseorang yang tepat berada disampingnya, sosok pria seperti preman bernama Asakura itu.

Gorou tersenyum, mengira-ngira, apakah memang seperti itu tipe teman Kitaoka ya? Sosok yang dapat melindunginya.

_Dasar anak manja_, batin Gorou, berjalan meninggalkan gedung tua itu.

# # #

Sehari, tiga hari, seminggu.

Sudah seminggu ini ada sesuatu yang membuat Kitaoka kepikiran sampai tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh pada pekerjaannya, entah apa. Tapi Kitaoka punya perasaan bahwa sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya itu ada hubungannya dengan mimpi anehnya seminggu yang lalu, mimpi tentang seoang anak SMP yang tidak asing tapi tidak bisa Kitaoka ingat.

Kitaoka menyerah, memutuskan menyudahi pekerjaannya. Dia kemudian bersandar pada sandaran kursi putarnya dan mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada pegangan kursi.

"Itu kebiasaanmu kalau sedang bingung," sebuah suara menyela lamunannya.

Kitaoka melirik pintu masuk ruang kerjanya dan melihat Asakura, bodyguardnya, memasuki ruangan. Dahi Kitaoka langsung berkerut. "Kalau kau mau masuk, ketuk pintu dulu," ujar Kitaoka kesal.

"Sudah kok," kata Asakura santai. "Kau saja yang tidak dengar."

Kitaoka mendengus dan memutar kursinya membelakangi Asakura.

Asakura menyeringai. Didekatinya kursi Kitaoka dan diputarnya agar wajah Kitaoka berhadapan dengannya. "Ayo kita kencan," ujar Kitaoka, masih dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Kitaoka berwajah datar kemudian tangannya itu meraih map terdekat di meja dan memukulkannya ke wajah Asakura. "Bilang saja kalau mau diantar ke suatu tempat. Candaanmu tidak menyenangkan," kata Kitaoka.

Asakura tertawa dari balik map yang baru saja menamparnya. "Nah, kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, ayo pergi," ditariknya Kitaoka berdiri dari kursinya.

Kitaoka hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil berpikir bahwa sepertinya kali ini pun dia salah pilih orang. "Yayaya," katanya pasrah.

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang pastinya melewati jalanan, ternyata tempat yang mereka tuju adalah toko roti yang beberapa hari lalu mereka singgahi akibat Asakura yang mengaku kelaparan.

"Tempat ini?" tanya Kitaoka tidak yakin.

"Rotinya enak sekali lho," kata Asakura yang langsung membuka pintu untuk keluar.

Kitaoka melirik Asakura yang keluar dari mobil sebentar kemudian kembali menatap toko roti di sebelahnya dari balik kaca mobil. Kemudian tanpa sengaja dari kejauhan Kitaoka melihat sesosok datang ke arah toko. Entah kenapa bagi Kitaoka sosok itu tidak asing, seperti pernah melihatnya entah dimana. Kitaoka terus memperhatikan sampai sosok itu masuk melewati pintu di samping toko.

"Mungkin aku melihatnya saat ke toko ini waktu itu," batin Kitaoka.

Tapi tetap saja ada yang janggal dalam pikiran Kitaoka. Berhubung Asakura juga tidak segera kembali, seperti sebelumnya, Kitaoka memutuskan turun dari mobilnya dan menyusul.

Begitu masuk ke dalam toko, Kitaoka mendapati Asakura masih memilih dan sosok yang tadi dilihatnya sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang kakek yang berdiri di belakang kasir. Ketika si kakek itu berjalan pergi, sesosok itu kemudian menggantikan tugas si kakek menjaga kasir. Begitu pandangan mata Kitaoka bertemu dengan tatapan mata sesosok tersebut, sesosok tersebut tersenyum sopan ke arahnya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kitaoka merasa malu sampai-sampai ingin memalingkan wajahnya.

"Oh, Kitaoka," suara Asakura menariknya dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Hm?" gumam Kitaoka, entah kenapa merasa sebal.

Dirasakannya bahwa sesosok tadi tengah tersenyum melihat interaksinya dengan Asakura barusan.

"Heiii, Kitaokaaa!" Asakura menyeru sambil menggerakkan tangan di depan wajah Kitaoka.

Ternyata tanpa Kitaoka sadari dia kembali melamun.

"Hm?" Kitaoka mengulangi gumamanya tadi untuk menjawab panggilan Asakura.

"Ayo bayar rotinya!" ujar Asakura sambil menyerahkan baki berisi roti-roti yang hendak di beli Asakura pada Kitaoka.

Mata Kitaoka melebar. "Aku yang bayar?" tanyanya kaget.

"Tentu saja," jawab Asakura tegas. "Aku mana mungkin punya uang untuk membeli ini semua," dan bangga.

Kitaoka menghela nafas dan mengambil alih baki di tangan Asakura. Dia pun berjalan ke kasir sementara Asakura keluar dari toko terlebih dahulu.

Begitu Kitaoka meletakkan baki di meja kasir, sesosok tadi langsung menghitung harga keseluruhannya. Selagi sosok itu sibuk, Kitaoka diam-diam memperhatikan, dan tiba-tiba saja Kitaoka teringat anak lelaki dalam mimpinya.

"Permisi," ujar Kitaoka. Sesosok tersebut mendongak menatap Kitaoka. "Boleh kutanya siapa nama Anda? Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Kitaoka.

Kitaoka menguk ludah gugup sembari menunggu jawaban. Rasanya seperti ke masa-masa SMU dulu saja.

Sesosok itu tersebut tersenyum. "Saa," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan belanjaan yang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam plastik kepada Kitaoka. "Coba kau ingat-ingat sendiri, Kitaoka...-san," lanjutnya.

Kitaoka mendelik. Senyum sesosok itu tidak asing, membuatnya membatu seketika. Kalau saja Asakura tidak masuk ke dalam toko dan menyeretnya keluar dari toko, mungkin dia akan terus membatu memperhatikan sesosok tersebut bahkan sampai sesosok itu pergi meninggalkan tempatnya.

Hal terakhir yang dia dengar saat dari dalam toko itu adalah, "sampai jumpa, Kitaoka-san." Dan tidak mendengar kelanjutan yang disampaikan sesosok itu saat Kitaoka sudah berada di luar.

"_Selamat tinggal, senpai"_

O W A R I

A/N : Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Kenapa berakhir beginiiiii?

Padahal pengen ada konflik antara Asakura sama Gorou merebutkan sang Master #eh

Huweee, maafkan tanganku yang sepertinya bergerak sendiri ini, huhuhu

Yayaya, tolong dimaafkan bila ada yang menyinggung. Semoga semua yang membaca cerita ini dapat menikmatinya.

Sign,

Gokudera J. Vie

25 April 2012


End file.
